


Dopis Santovi

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Parodie, Parody, Pre-Slash, Slash, dopis, flashfic, flashfikce, vtip, žert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Taková kratší blbůstka, co vznikla na podzim roku 2007. I Draco Malfoy občas napíše dopis Santovi, aby mu nadělil dárky, po kterých touží a nedají se sehnat za peníze!





	Dopis Santovi

Milý Santo,

vím, že po většinu roku jsem byl zatrpklý a protivný (avšak ve vší kráse a noblesnosti) a že jsem nebyl zrovna tím, čím mě moji nejbližší chtěli mít. Proto jsem byl velmi překvapen, když i přes všechny své prohřešky (ne, to nejsou nedostatky, Malfoyové netrpí nedostatky, spíš až přespříliš dostatky) na Štědrý večer dorazil můj vysněný dárek.

Předně bych Ti chtěl poděkovat, žes splnil mé tak náročné a pro mě ještě donedávna velmi nereálné přání. Velmi si cením toho, že i přes všechnu zajištěnost, bohatství, krásu, přitažlivost a nonšalanci, kterými oplývám, sis v tento den vzpomněl i na mě.  
Cením si tvé snahy a tvého záměru, avšak je tu něco, co bych Ti rád vytknul. Neměj mi to za zlé, chápu, že i Ty - ve své dobrotě a slávě - také nedosahuješ takových kvalit, jak se traduje, a občas uděláš chybu. Všichni chybujeme (jen Malfoyové úmyslně, aby zjistili, jaké to vyvolá reakce).  
Možná, že na začátek by bylo vhodné mi k mému dárku poskytnout i návod, neboť mé představy se diametrálně lišily od toho, co jsem získal. Ne, nepopírám, že to byl zisk. Ale ne vždy jsem byl s výsledkem spokojen a ne vždy můj dárek splnil má očekávání.

Příště, až mi budeš dávat dárky, poprosím tě, aby byly adekvátní k mému postavení a šarmu, protože ačkoliv nechci přímo svůj dárek reklamovat, určitě je na něm co vylepšovat, neboť - nevím, zdali sis toho všimnul - ale můj dárek postrádá veškeré základy vychovanosti a hygienických návyků.  
Zde předkládám výčet toho, co požaduji, aby se nejpozději do příštích Vánoc, jako kompenzaci za požadavky nesplněné na sto procent, naučil (a čím dříve, tím lépe):

1/ Po použití toalety VŽDY dávat prkýnko dolů. Nevím, jaké měl v předešlé lokalitě zvyky, ale tohle je nad míru pohoršující.

2/ Zastřihávat si nehty a používat nůžky na manikúru a VŽDY si je zastřihávat nad umyvadlem, které je pak nutno umýt - jeho barbarské zvyky okusovat si nehty v nejméně vhodnou dobu jsou při nejmenším nežádoucí, neřku-li přímo nechutné. Posledně se mi při večeři s ním a s tou jeho nebelvírskou bandou zvedl žaludek tak, že jsem málem vyvrátil obsah, který mi na talíř naservírovala ta jeho mudlovská kamarádka a Merlin ví, že já jsem se hrozně snažil, abych neudělal nějaké faux pas.

3/ Každé ráno po probuzení a následném opuštění postele VŽDY ustlat postel (Když už nemáme domácí skřítky, neočekává snad, že to budu dělat já!) a uhladit ji do rovnoměrného pole bez varhánků.

4/ Při ranní hygieně VŽDY po sobě umýt zrcadlo, na kterém ve všem tom barbarismu a ohánění se kartáčkem spočine alespoň třetina obsahu tuby od pasty na zuby. Někdy si říkám, jestli ty obrazce na jinak čiré ploše zvýrazňující mé přitažlivé vzezření nejsou pokusy o umělecké cítění. Nakonec se sám se sebou shodnu na tom, že ON žádné umělecké cítění nemá.

5/ Po KAŽDÉM holení odstranit zbytky vousů z umyvadla. Možná, že kdybych nastřádal vše, co jsem zatím byl nucen shlédnout, nemuseli bychom si pořizovat ani domácího mazlíčka. Ne, že bych o něj stál. Na to mám přece jeho.

6/ Za KAŽDÝCH okolností - odnaučit se srkat kávu při snídani. Je to nervy drásající a naprosto nepřístojné. Nehledě na to, že si jistě tento zvyk přinesl z lůna jisté nejmenované rodiny s mnoha stejně nevychovanými dětmi.

7/ Ani NÁHODOU nezanechávat nádobí po celém domě. Zdali je to projev nějaké tvořivosti(u které jsme se shodli, že žádnou nemá) mě nezajímá. Možná bych mohl zapracovat na tom, abychom si pořídili skřítka, kterému bychom platili, protože se jím odmítám stát já!

8/ Uklízet si VŽDY po sobě oblečení hned, jakmile už ho není potřeba. Minulý týden jsem byl pryč, a když jsem se vrátil, bořil jsem se v tocích špinavého prádla, které nejenže odporně zapáchalo, ale navíc znemožňovalo přístup k vytyčeným bodům v místnostech.

9/ Za ŽÁDNÝCH okolností nemluvit s plnou pusou. Je to odporné a pro posluchače, který nerozumí ani drobku na rtu, ponižující. A viděl jsi někdy, Santo, stůl poté, co jej zašpiní někdo, kdo mluví s plnou pusou? Ne? Tak na příští Vánoce tě zvu k nám!

Nicméně jsou tady i klady, které Ti musím pochválit a jsou to právě ty, které mi vzaly odhodlání svůj dárek reklamovat. Nejenže je můj dárek výkonný v plnění "manželských" povinností a více než nad míru uspokojí mé potřeby, ale taktéž je velmi starostlivý a pečlivý a opravdu se zajímá nejen o můj dokonalý vzhled, ale i o mou přitažlivou a jedinečnou duši.  
Nakonec Ti musím poděkovat, že si mi, Santo, nadělil Harryho Pottera i s velkou zelenou mašlí, jak jsem si to přál a že jsi mi ho nadělil přesně s úderem půlnoci.  
Nemusím nadále popisovat, k čemu po takovém setkání došlo a jak jsem v prvotním šoku byl omráčen na vlas a do detailu splněnými požadavky.

Se zmijozelskou oddaností  
Tvůj i přes všechny prohřešky spokojený  
Draco Malfoy.

 

***

 

Tehdy večer, když k Harrymu Potterovi přiletěla sova, která zřejmě nepatřila jemu, mu tento omyl změnil celý život.  
Stačilo si přečíst jen pár řádků…

_Milý Santo,  
tak jako každý rok i letos Ti píšu, abych Ti sdělil, co jsem si vysnil k Vánocům…_


End file.
